Thank You For This Summer
by AliceLim
Summary: What will happend if the Dunan Castle turn into an Senior High School city ?  Like a Greenhill,But Greenhill is an university right ?  And the they lived just like the ordinary people without power or rune
1. Chapter 1 : Begining of know you

Disclaimer : GensoSuikoden II © Konami

Inspirated from : Summer Song and From an Fanfic from LucaBlightIsPUCA. I like the strory about LucxViki,well I try to make One to.

Ps : What will happend if the Dunan Castle turn into an Senior High School city ? (Like a Greenhill,But Greenhill is an university right ?) And the they lived just like the ordinary people without any power or rune ?

**Thank You for this Summer**

The rain is make the Dunan High school seems like nobody out there. The people like to stay in the dorms. But,there is someone running in the middle of the rain.

"Haah...Haaah... Ooh if it's happend everyday I promise I will not sleep at class anymore." Viki said to herself and keep running until she found a place to take shelter from the rain.

"Finally,There is a place to wait until the rain stop." She saw an shop. It's look like Gordon's shop there. After that,she openned the door and saw Gordon was cleanning.

"I'm Sorry,Would you mind if I wait for the rain here ?" Viki said to Gordon and closed the door.

"Of Course not,your friend is already here to." Gordon showed Viki that person who sat on the chair near the barrels. Viki looked at the person and she surprised.

"Lu..Luc.." Her face started to blush. Luc raised his eyebrow and looked at Viki's face. It's look like Viki didn't know what kind of feeling that she has to Luc since she saw the smile of Luc.

**Flashback Begin**

It's about three days ago,Nanami and Wakaba rode a bycle to the Gordon's shop. "Nanamiiiiii ! Look out ! There's 's cat in front of you !" Wakaba Screamed,she didn't know that Nanami rode the bycle too fast.

"I know ! I know ! Oh my God,It can't be stopped ! WAAAA ! WATCH OUT EVERYONE !" Nanami Screamed and panic because there are so much people around there. Meanwhile,Viki was trying to help Tony with the flowers around there.

"WAAATCCCHHH OUUT !" Wakaba and Nanami really close with Viki and Tony,fortunately they can avoid them. But the flowers are not save from the bycle."Are you okay Tony ?" Luc came from the dorms just to see what happend in here "Yeah,I'm fine" Tony Replied and saw Viki was trying to stand up

"Nanamiiiiii ! it's dead end !" It's seems like Wakaba wanna cry,because Nanami lost control of the bike. And...

BRAAAAAKKKKK ! The bycle hit the Lebrante's vases. Lebrante was shock when the vases are broken. "You Two ! You know what are you doing right !" Lebrante scold Nanami and Wakaba. He can't believe that all of collection vases almost broken.

"Ye...Yes Sir,we know that we wrong.." Wakaba said and poke Nanami to say sorry. "Yes we are sorry sir,I don't know that the bycle is kinda damaged." What happend ? All of the people around there gulp,because an vase was on Nanami's head. At Viki's place Luc seems like can't hold the laugh. "Hahahahahaha... Oh my God it's so funny hahahaha" Viki looked at Luc's expression at the moment. It's so rare to see Luc laugh.

**Flashback End**

Viki was trying to find a topic with Luc. She was thinking,thinking and thinking. "Oh my God,what kind of expression that I have to show to him ? I'm afraid if I use the wrong expression. So he will think that I'm freak" Viki talked to herself . When she was thinking,Luc seems looking for something in his bag.

"Ah,I thought I forgot to bring this" Luc found a raincoat in his bag, It seems he like to leave Gordon's place but,he saw Viki so worried. "Is she worried that I'm going to leave her ? or maybe she has a plan today ?" Luc was thinking about her,well he left his raincoat with a note on it and ran to the boys dorms. It's look like Viki didn't realize that Luc already left.

"Okay,here we go..." She ready to talk with Luc,but when she turned around...

"Eh ? Where did he go ?" She looked for every corner but she didn't find him. Then she saw something on the chair that the place was Luc sitting before. "This is a raincoat ? He brought this but why he didn't use it ?" Viki was thinking and finally she saw a note on the raincoat.

"Huh ? what is this ?" She took the note and read it. "return it whenever." It's written on the note. Viki's cheek blushed again.

"He's cheat.. He makes my face blush again..." She smiled and wear the raincoat. It's kinda big for her,She thinking that Luc size is smaller than her,but she finally realized that boys size always bigger than girl.

U-U-U-U

Today was the last day of school,because tomorrow is the first day of summer vacation. At Viki's class or we can called class 1-3 the homeroom of that class is Apple.

"Okay,tomorrow is the summer vacation begin" Apple said to the students. Some students that already slept at class were waking up and shout their felt of happiness. "But,remember. You have to do all of your homework and you have go back to the dorms in the middle of summer ! Understand ?" Apple reminded the students.

"Yes,ma'am." The students answered happily. Viki seems kinda sad,because of the summer vacation,she can't see Luc.

"Okay,see you ." Apple said and left the class. Some students made a plan about what will they do in this summer. But Viki still seems didn't happy afterall. "I wonder,where he will go this summer and what will he do ?" Viki talked to herself,she hope that this summer vacation will end in no time.

Meanwhile with Luc. Luc bought some bread for lunch,he saw the senior was playing soccer with the junior. Suddenly... "Ooy Luc,why you don't join us ?" Riou saw Luc and called him to join. Luc didn't answer Riou.

"Hey Riou,it's seems that he didn't hear you. Leave it to me." Sasuke went to the place that where Luc watch them played soccer. "Hey Luc,why you didn't join us ? It'll be fun. And we are out of numbered with that senior." Sasuke asked Luc to join and it seems Luc interested to join.

"Sound interesting." Luc went to the field and meet Riou and the others there. "Wow It's pretty rare you want to join us,well let's the game begin." Viktor seem interesting with Luc. It's kinda rare that Luc wanna join the game with the others.

Back to Viki

Viki left the classroom and back to the dorms but,Viki didn't go to the dorms,she just arrived at soccer field and the boys were playing football there. "Luc,over here ! Pass the ball to me !" Riou called Luc for the ball. Viki hear the name "Luc" she looked at the field and saw Luc was running and pass the ball to Riou. Maybe for Viki,Luc seems really cool in the field,but for the girls that cheering for the popular guys there,Luc seems nothing. Riou kicked the ball and finally... GOAAAAALLLLLL ! Riou made a score with his long legs. The Riou's fan girls were scream out.

"Gyaaaa Riou,you're so cool. Riou,look here please." Riou face blushed,he didn't realize that he kinda popular too,now his face becoming red just like a crab. "Fyuuh,I'm tired let's play again some time,bye" Flik wanna end the game,the others guy there left the field and back to the dorms. Luc felt tired too,he sat on the bench took a deep breath. Viki saw that and approached him.

"He..hey,are you tired ?" Viki's cheeks turn into red when he try to talk with Luc. Luc reaction just nodded. She gave him a bottle of water that she bought at cafetaria. "He..here drink it.. You're thristy right ?" Luc took that water and drank it until the bottle empty. His body was full of sweat because of the game and the heat of today.

"Wo..uld Y...ou like If I take a seat beside you ?" Viki tried to be closer with him,he nodded just to her. Viki took a seat and looked at Luc. Luc looked annoyed,Viki thinking that she distrub him and she moved a little bit further.

"Di..did I distrub you ?" Viki look a little bit sad,Luc looked at her. "Nah,my bread was being eaten by bird. Closer again if you want." Luc answered Viki and his hand hold the stomach,he seems hungry now.

"I...I see,ah Luc,in where will you go in this holiday ?" Viki embolden herself to asked that thing,maybe her curious is bigger than shy. "Hm,I just stay at the dorms." Luc answered Viki question without looking at her,Viki kinda relieved because he didn't go to anywhere or he didn't go with other girl.

"I...I see,then what will you do ? You don't bored do you ?" Viki trying to talk more and she really want to know about him in holiday. "I do nothing,If I feel bored I just visit library here or do my homework. The library always open even in holiday,because there is Marlowe take care of the library." Luc answered and he keep hold his stomach,he was really hungry. KRUUUUK... It seems their stomach asked for a food,they knowed that they have to left this field and looking for a food in cafetaria.

"Lu...Luc are you hungry ?" Now Viki was holding her stomach to,Luc nodded and her cheek was going to red because of the stomach growling. "Le...let's go to cafetaria,I'm hungry too. I think this stomach can't wait for any longer." Luc agreed with her suggestion,they went together to cafetaria.

U-U-U-U

Viki went to her room and there was Karen,her roommate. Karen kinda curious with Viki,why did she smile and laugh like crazy person. Even though she knows that Viki is kinda dumb,Viki never laugh without seeing something funny. "Hey,Viki why did you smile like that ? Are you sick or something ? Nothing funny in here." Karen asked but Viki didn't hear what her said.

"HEEYY VIKII !" Karen was going mad and she pinched Viki's cheek but viki still smile and laugh. "Oh my God,what happend with her. Are you eat something wrong ? hey !" now Karen slapped Viki's cheek. "Oh,hi Karen. Why did you slapped me ?" Karen seems really mad now.

"If you didn't smile and laugh like crazy before,I wouldn't slapped you like that ! What happend with you ?" Karen now can ask her. "Well I'm kinda happy now,because I can chat longer than usual with Luc." Karen was thinking,maybe Viki likes Luc,then Karen asked her again.

"Do you like him ?" Viki surpised with Karen's question and her face start to blush ."Wha...Whaat are you talking about ?" Karen now felt no doubt about her thinking about Viki's feeling to Luc.

**Author : I'll make the next chapter or part later**

**I'm still newbie here,please review this story for me to make the next chapter better**


	2. Chapter 2 : Start to closer

Chapter II

Disclaimer : GensoSuikoden II © Konami

"Yeah, whatever that you say." Karen said and she going to her bed

"Well, good night Viki. We must wake up earlier or we will lost the ship." Karen lied down herself and closed her eyes

"Yeah,night." Viki already slept too.

Meanwhile with Luc. Luc seems he can't sleep, he saw his roommate Kinnison was sleep soundly.

"Everybody can't wait for tomorrow, I don't know what are they do in this holiday. Every summer holiday is boring." Luc talk to himself, suddenly Kinnison awake because his voice.

"Can't sleep ?" Kinnison asked Luc, Luc just nodded.

"Everybody can't wait for summer vacation because only this season everybody can do many things." Kinnison said that,and he fall asleep again.

Luc was thinking "can do many things ? what kind of activities ? ah, whatever." Luc forced himself to sleep.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U

Early in morning, everybody gathered in the harbor behind the school building, it seems Amada will escort the students to their hometown.

"Everybody already here ?" Amada asked them all

"Yeah, it seems everybody already here." Shu looked every students

"whether the preparations are ready ?" Amada asked Tai Ho

"Yeah, we can leave whenever we want." Tai ho said while he gave Amada an O.K signal.

"Alright everybody, be careful on your journey and don't forget you have go back to the dorms in the middle of summer vacation." Shu gave them a advice.

"Alright sir, thank you." The students answered happily.

"Okay, boarded the ship !" Amada command the students that the ship will leave.

When the ships already left, Viki ran to chase the ships.

"Wait ! I'm still here !" Viki screamed loudly, but it's too late, the ships already move far away.

"Oh, why this always happen to me ? I woke up earlier today." Viki said to herself while panting.

"The only way to get a ship, I have to go to Kuskus town." Viki finally ran to Kuskus, but she forgot that there were the bad guys who always harass young girl.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U

Finally, Viki arrived at Kuskus town, then she decided to hurry go to the harbor on that town. But unfortunately, some of bad guys there approached her.

"Hey young lady, how about we go drink together ?" The man tries to harass her.

"Oh, no what should I do know ? I'm afraid, I can't move" Viki seems afraid of them

"No answer, eh ? well I think the answer is yes." The other man pulling at her hand, Viki brushed off his hands and tries to ran away.

"What ? Hey wait you little brat !" The men chasing Viki and suddenly a stone hit a man who was chasing her.

"Who do that ?" The man screamed loudly

"It was me, what's wrong ? do you have a problem with that ?" Luc said that while he play with the stones

"You will pay for this boy !" all of the bad guys chase Luc and try to hit him, but Luc seems bruiser, then all of the bad guys were running away.

"Such a loser." Luc looked at them, Viki so stunned to see Luc helped her. Luc approached her

"Better you go, before you lost another ships again." Luc helped Viki to bring her bags. Viki walked to the harbor with Luc. Viki face blushed on her way. When they arrived at harbor, Luc put down Viki's bag.

"The ship will arrived in 5 minutes, be careful." Luc said that with a cold stare to Viki. Viki was silent when she saw that cold stare from Luc's eye. Then Luc left her.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U

It's already the tenth day of summer vacation, Luc visited library to do his homework.

"Hi Luc, reading book again ? We have some new books now." Marlowe welcome him and gave him a offer of the library's new books.

"Thanks Marlowe, I come here to do my homework." Luc answered and took a seat.

"Hey,Marlowe." Luc started the conversation

"Yes, what's wrong ?" Marlowe replied

"Every summer vacation, only You and I stay in this Dunan, don't you bored ?" While he do his homework, he asked Marlowe.

"Bored ? sometime I felt bored, and I do want to go back to my hometown, but still, I must take care of this library." Marlowe answered him.

"Maybe I have find something to do to relieve boredom, do you have any idea what can I do ?" Luc already finished his homework and asked Marlowe again.

"Maybe you can help me to take care of the library." Marlowe suggest Luc. Luc thinking so hard "Maybe it's not a bad idea."

"Sounds great…." Luc want to accept the suggest, and suddenly

"BRAAAAKKK." The sound of someone opening the door with a loud.

"Please open the door softer, this is library." Marlowe warn that person. It was Flik. "Please hide me." Flik run into the library and find some place to hide. "Flik, where are you ?" It was Nina chase Flik, then he saw Marlowe and Luc in that library.

"Hey you two, did you see Flik ?" Nina asked them. "Ah..Oh.." Marlowe confused what should he answer to Nina. "We didn't see that walking blue thing here." Luc answered coldly. "What ? how could you say that to Flik ?" Nina was getting angry when Luc said that. "Don't scream here you Fatty chestless." Luc warn her coldly and roughly. Nina really mad to Luc now. Fine, if you didn't see him I will get him and end our problem Luc !" She appoint Luc then left them.

"It's okay Flik, you can get out now." Marlowe gave Flik an OK sign. "Flik, it still the tenth day of summer vacation, why you come back to Dunan ?" Marlowe asked him. "All of student have to come back now, because the school will hold a fireworks display and we will get extra lessons in sports." Flik answered while he was getting out from his hiding place.

"Fireworks display ? That's Awesome !" Marlowe now really enthusiastic. "This is the first time that our schools want to do that." Flik explain them. "Well ya." Luc showed his reaction. "It seems that you doesn't interesting or what ?" Flik now Look at Luc. "Nothing." Luc leave the library and back to the dorms."

U-U-U-U-U-U

Viki look very happy now, she finally arrived at Dunan harbor. "Fireworks display, fireworks display, I can't wait for it, this is really summer." Viki seems can't wait for the fireworks display. "I can't wait for it too, there will be so many food stands." Meg walking behind Viki. "Oh,hi Meg, but that food will make you fat right ?" Viki realize Meg and say hi to her. "I don't care, I'm going to have food as many as I can eat." Meg really enthusiastic.

Viki now arrived in front of the girl's dorms,and she came to her room. "I'm so tired today. Maybe I'm going to take a rest now." Viki laid herself to her bed. "What rest ? We should go to the gymnasium now, to get the sport's extra lessons and our class get the first turn in schedule." Karen came to their room and reminds Viki about the extra lessons. "Noo, Please don't sport !" Viki finally remember about the sport's extra lessons. "Whatever, just change your clothes, we have to gather in gymnasium in 30 minutes." Karen said while she was changing.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Everybody already gathered in gymnasium and their waited for Long-Chan Chan, the year one's sport teacher. "Everybody already here ?" he asked all of the students." Yes sir !" All of the students of class 1-1 and class 1-3 answered. "Good, now we're practice Volley ball." He explained some about Volley ball and finally he want to see the students play.

"Okay, now begin." Long-Chan Chan gives the signal to practice. The girls play Volley ball badly, but the guys play really good. See this, Long-Chan Chan blow his whistle.

"PRIIIIT. Okay stop ! It seems that girls need tutor. okay the boys will be tutor of the girls now, make a pair…" before he stopped talking, someone cut the conversation. "Sir, 1-3 have more female students than male." "hmm, is that true, let me see…. Yeah you're right, and the class 1-1 have more boys than girls, okay the girls in class 1-3 didn't have any pair, make a pair with boys in class 1-1, understand ?" "Yes sir !" All of the students understand. Viki seems can't have a pair, so she was looking for someone who want make a pair with her.

"Oh please, I need someone." Viki looked everybody already have a pair, then she saw Luc. "This is my chance, I have to ask him to make a pair with me." Viki talked to herself. "H…hi Luc." Viki embolden herself again to talked with Luc, Luc just turned his head. "Do… You want to make a pair with me ?" Viki asked him. "Hm ? okay, let's practice." Luc accepted and be Viki's tutor.

**Author : This is the chapter 2 that I made**

**I'll make the next chapter or part later**

**I'm still newbie here, please review this story for me to make the next chapter better**


	3. Chapter 3 : Final of summer

Chapter III

Disclaimer : GensoSuikoden II © Konami

All of the students already practiced well, Luc seems still teaches Viki how to serve the ball. "Let me show you, your hands position have to be like this." He showed her about the hand position. "Alright, le..let me try." Viki was trying to practice, but she always did the wrong, then Luc came closer to her. "Your hands should be like this." Luc grab Viki's hand and made a position of her hand, Viki seems frozen now.

"Hey, are you listening to me ?"

"Y…yes I…am listening." Viki answered nervously. "Good, now let's we try." Luc took position and gave Viki chance to serve, but unfortunately Viki keep frozen and a ball was come over her. "HEYY, WATCH OUT !" everybody on gymnasium warned Viki, but she seems didn't hear any voice because to nervous. And…

"BUKKK.." The ball hit her head and she passed out. "It seems, she's fainting." Luc came over her, and took a look, is she okay or not. And then Long-Chan Chan came to Luc.

"You're her partner right ?" Asked Long-Chan Chan

"Yes sir."

"Well, better you take care of her." Long-Chan Chan said that to Luc, then Luc brought Viki out from the gymnasium. They arrived in School Park. "She is lighter than I imagine." Luc took her on a bench and left her to buy a drink. "Uhh, where am I ?" Viki already awake and she was looking every corner. "You finally awake." Luc came back. "Lu..luc ? What am I do..ing here ?" Viki confused, she should be in gymnasium now and practicing Volley ball. "You fainted because a ball hit your head." Luc explain what the true happened. "Oh, I….see. What did you bring with you ?" Viki curious and want to see what Luc brought. "Oh, here, drink it. You'll feel better." Luc tossed the bottle of water to her. Viki's face now really blushed and her face became red just like crab that Hai-yo cooked long time ago. "Are you okay ? You seems don't look well." Luc looked her face became red and took a little closer to her face. Viki automatically surprised and move a little bit further. "I…. I'm ok..okay." Viki seems really nervous right now. "Good, if you still feel a little bit sick, take a rest, don't force yourself." Luc said that and left Viki.

Viki didn't know, she must happy or what, as her knows, Luc is cold, even to all of the girls in the school.

U-U-U-U-U-U-U

The weeks for the sport's extra lesson is finally done, no more sport for summer, In a morning Viki woke up. "Uh, what time is it ?" She looked the clock while she was yawning. "It's already 9 A.M, how can you wake up so late ?" Karen said and Viki just smiled at her. "And you don't forget right ?" Karen asked her. "Forget what ?" Viki showed her confuse and innocent reaction and Karen ready to pinched her. "Tonight the fireworks display will be held, how can you forget ?" Karen explain Viki while she was looking for her yukata. And now Viki remember about that.

"This is my chance ! I'm going to be prettier and I will wearing my yukata." Viki was talking on her mind. "I finally found it, my yukata." Karen seems pleased because she can found her yukata. "That's cute Karen, you fit to wear that." Viki looked at Karen's yukata, and she want to show hers too. "Hey, what do you think about mine ?" Viki showed her yukata to Karen "It's look beautiful! A white yukata with the Japanese Iris as motif." Karen look very interesting with Viki's yukata. "Thank you, but… I have a problem with this…" Viki look at her yukata. "What ? You will fit to wear this, so what is the problem ?" Karen looked with admiration to the yukata. "It's not about that, the problem is… I don't know how to wear this…" Said Viki while she hold the Obi of her yukata. "What do you mean ? You have this yukata and you don't know how to wear this ?" Karen can't believe it. "I know… and can you teach me how to wear it ?" Viki asked Karen, Karen just quiet. "Answer me Karen, or… You can't wear it too ?" Hear that, Karen just nodded; she didn't know how to wear yukata. "We got a problem now."

U-U-U-U-U-U

The day started to became evening, everyone will gather near the lake. But, the girls still stay at the dorms.

"Hey you two, let's go to the fireworks display together." Asked Nanami to them, but they still silent.

"What ? you two don't want to go ?"

"It's not like that, actually we can't wear this yukata." Said Karen with nervousness

"What ? don't be kidding ! that yukata look good when you two wear it !"

"And Nanami, why you come here while you bring yours, and not wear it ?" Asked Viki to Nanami

"Ah, actually. I want Karen to teach me how to wear this." Answered Nanami. The atmosphere became grim, They looked each other and suddenly.

"Hi there, why all of you look gloomy ?" Kasumi came to visit them, Nanami realized that Kasumi already wear her yukata.

"Kasumi, would you like to teach us how to wear yukata ? We don't know how to wear it."

"Oh, of course, let me teach you." Kasumi teach them all how to wear yukata, and it finally done.

"yup, it finished. You only have to add some accessories to make you look better." Kasumi look at their accessories, and they use it. All of them surprised when they look at Viki. "Viki, you look beautiful. I never see you like this !" Said Nanami, and she still can't believe it. "Th..Thanks Nanami… But don't you mind to… stop looking at me… like that…. It makes me embarrassed." Viki's face became red again.

"Okay, now we're ready to go to the festival, let's go or we can't get the good place to see the fireworks." Suggest Kasumi to all of them, and now they walked together.

"It still 1 hour before the fireworks starts; let's look the entire stand." Nanami seems interesting with the stands. "Sounds great, first we will go to catch the fish's stand." Viki appointed the stand near them. When they were walking to the stand, Viki saw someone and she know it, it's Luc. Viki leave all of the girls and chasing Luc.

But, Viki lost him. "Oh, where did he go ?" Viki was looking every corner of the festival, and someone was hit her until she fall. "Ouch, that hurt." Viki looked on her legs, there was a wound and blooded. "It hurt, why this always happen to me ?" Viki started to cry, and suddenly someone over her a candy.

"I don't want candy, I'm not a child." Said Viki and she still crying. "If you say so, then I eat this." Say that person, hear that voice, Viki realized who that person, and she took a look, it was Luc, who standing beside her.

"Why did you cry ? You really like this festival right ?" Said Luc, while he helped her to stand up, Viki just silent. "ok, let's go. I've got a good place to see the fireworks, you want to see it right ?" Asked Luc to her. "Yes, I… want, I love it !" Viki removed her tears on her cheeks. "Good, then hurry up. The fireworks started soon." Luc pulled Viki's hand to the place to see the fireworks.

They finally arrived at the place, they took a seat and waiting for the fireworks. "The fireworks will be ready soon, are you happy ?" Asked Luc again, Viki didn't know how to answer it to Luc, so she just nodded her head.

And, the fireworks begin, there so many colors in sky. "it's beautiful, I never know that you can find this place to see the fireworks." Said Viki, her nervousness gone because of the fireworks. "Well, this is my secret place to see these fireworks, I always see this alone, but it feels different when you see it with someone." Answer Luc, they enjoyed the fireworks. When the fireworks display finished, they will go back to the dorms.

"you want to go straight to the dorms ?" Asked Viki to Luc.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go for a walk for a while."

"Would you mind to go with me to a place, the scenery of night in there are beautiful."

"Hmm, no." Answered Luc to Viki

"Well, let's go." They go to a hill near the lake, and they saw the beautiful scenery of the night. "It's beautiful isn't it ?" Asked Viki, Luc just silent and saw the scenery. Then soon, the fireflies out from the hill and make a light. "It's fireflies…" Luc can't believe, the scenery be more beautiful. While Luc see the scenery, Viki already fell asleep. "Already sleeping, huh ?" Said Luc, and he put Viki on his back and walk back to the dorms.

"What a interesting summer, I always feel bored when summer vacation already come, because I always do everything alone… maybe if you still here with me in every summer, it will be interesting." Said Luc to the sleeping Viki. "But not only in summer, in every season maybe, so we can do may interesting activities together." Said Luc again.

Actually Viki hear what that Luc said to her, but she pretend to slept, so Luc didn't know that Viki's face is already red now. "Thank you very much for this summer, let's do it again in the next summer." Said Luc, and they almost arrived at dorms.

-Fin-

**Author : This is the last chapter of my fanfiction. Please review and I'll make the new story better.**


End file.
